My Inmortal
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Un cansado John Watson piensa, después del funeral del que en vida fue su compañero de aventuras, como será su vida sin él, como será aquella cansada vida…


"**My Inmortal"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Un cansado John Watson piensa, después del funeral del que en vida fue su compañero de aventuras, como será su vida sin él, como será aquella cansada vida…

**Disclaimer: **Sherlock Holmes, Game of Shadows no me pertenece, esta película es de unos productores que tienen mucho dinero y los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La canción tampoco me pertenece, es de Evanescence.

PD: Se recomienda escuchar la canción mientras se lee el fic~

* * *

Estaba sentado en su despacho, dándole una calada a su pipa, mientras, sumido en la obscuridad de la habitación, pensaba.

Estaba tan cansado ya… habían pasado tantas cosas ya, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, aquella era la verdad.

Paso su mano libre por su corto cabello rubio. Sus ojos azulados, rodeados por bolsas negras, debido a que no dormía apropiadamente, no estaban fijos en ninguna parte de la habitación, sólo miraban el vacío, un vacío tan hondo como el que había en su ser.

Desearía haber tenido un momento más, llegar un momento antes… salir a aquel balcón unos minutos antes y detener él mismo a ese hombre, detener el mismo al Doctor James Moriarty, pero no lo había hecho.

Ahora una culpa caía en su ser, una culpa demasiado grande para él mismo, culpa mezclada con sus más profundos miedos, miedos casi infantiles, pero no podía hacer nada, debía afrontar aquella realidad aunque no quisiera…

Pero… si sólo tuviera un momento más, un momento para expresarle a Holmes todo lo que sentía, todo lo que, su ya cansada mente, no podía soportar, se sentiría un poco aliviado, pero aquella oportunidad no existía.

Quería que aquella figura saliera de su mente, no quería repetir una y otra vez aquella caída, donde perdió, lo que le costó tanto darse cuenta, lo que había sido lo más importante que había tenido.

¡Holmes ya se había ido, maldición!, ¿por qué no simplemente podía dejarlo ir?, ¿por qué no podía dejar que la presencia de aquel detective lo dejase de una vez?... Aquella presencia que no se iba, que no lo dejaba solo nunca.

_Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí  
suprimido por todos mis miedos infantiles  
Daría la misma respiración de mi pecho  
Para darte todas las cosas que mi mente no puede soportar  
Y si te tienes que ir  
Desearía que solamente te fueras  
Porque tu presencia sigue aquí  
Y no me dejará solo…_

Se removió un poco en la silla, pero un dolor en su pecho lo hizo jadear. Aquel era un dolor que se había instalado en su ser desde que vio a Holmes morir frente sus ojos, desde que no pudo salvarlo. Era como si algo le hubiera arrancado parte de su corazón.

No parecía lógico y, como médico y amigo de un tipo como Holmes, sabía que aquello no era posible, pero aquel dolor siempre era tan real, tan vivo…

Había tantas cosas que quería borrar de su vida, de su pasado, las últimas veces que discutió con Holmes, las últimas veces que lo había tratado mal… pero ya no se podía hacer, era simple… nada se podía cambiar ya.

_Estas heridas no parecen sanar  
Este dolor es tan real  
Son tantas las cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar._

Su cansada mente le trajo recuerdos, recuerdos vagos donde aparecía él secando las lágrimas de Holmes, después de que Irene Adler lo volvió a dejar, lágrimas que derramó aquella noche en el tren cuando aquella herida en su pierna no lo dejaba descansar tranquilo para lo que se avecinaba ante ellos.

Luchó contra los pocos miedos que tenía Holmes, aunque muchas veces él mismo provocaba algunos, pero aquellos eran memorias en su mente, momentos efímeros que nunca más volverían a hacerse realidad.

Siempre estuvo a su lado, desde que se conocieron, nunca lo dejó solo en sus aventuras, incluso al final, aunque lo hizo a regañadientes, nunca lo dejó solo…

Sherlock Holmes tenía todo de él, a pesar de que estaba muerto… tenía todo su ser.

_Cuando lloraste yo sequé tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritaste, yo luché contra todos tus miedos  
Yo sostuve tu mano durante todos estos años  
Y aun así, sigues teniendo  
Todo de mí_

Siempre lo había cautivado aquella luz que parecía desprender Holmes cada vez que hacía una deducción o se preocupaba por resolver un caso, siempre centrado en sus deducciones, cual niño cuando recibía algo que había ansiado hace tanto tiempo…

Estaba atado a recuerdos, a una vida que había sido dejada atrás, a una vida que no podría volver nunca. Un rostro que lo obsesionaba, que parecía ver en todos lados, incluso en sus sueños lo atormentaban, sueños que una vez había sido dulces, ahora sólo eran pesadillas de algo que nunca podría acabar.

Sin contar aquella voz, aquella voz que siempre le hacía deducir cosas, que en su mente siempre sonaba como la voz de Holmes, aquella voz que lentamente le había terminado por quitar lentamente su cordura sin más.

_Solías cautivarme por tu resonante luz  
Ahora que estoy atado a la vida que dejaste atrás  
Tu rostro obsesiona  
Mis sueños una vez agradables  
Tu voz ahuyentó  
Toda la cordura en mí…_

A veces le gustaría olvidar todo, marcharse de Londres, aquella ciudad en la que siempre llovía y que en cada gota que caía un nuevo recuerdo le traía a su mente, deseaba marcharse, pero… aunque sonara extraño, no podía marcharse sin Holmes, no sin su compañero de piso, no sin ese lunático.

Sería agradable vivir sin aquella duda de si Holmes viviría, aunque sería casi un milagro, pero un milagro que podría ser, es decir, nunca habían encontrado ninguno de los dos cuerpos.

Desearía vivir plenamente, pero no podía, porque su cansada y agotada mente le recordaba que sin Sherlock Holmes, sin aquel extraño hombre que conoció tantos años atrás sólo porque buscaba un compañero de piso, no podía vivir plenamente, ni nunca sería feliz realmente…

_Amaría marcharme y rescatarme de la lluvia  
Pero no puedo irme sin ti  
Amaría vivir sin el miedo constante y la interminable duda  
Pero no puedo vivir sin ti…_


End file.
